The subject invention relates to a skateboard, and in particular, to a skateboard including distinct board and frame elements.
Skateboarding has been a popular form of recreation over many years. Furthermore, skateboarding has progressed to the point where elaborate tricks and competitions have revolutionized skateboarding. Nonetheless, skateboards have fundamentally changed little since the inception. The main improvements have related to the wheels, bearings and wheel mounting assemblies (or trucks) to which the wheels are mounted to the board; however, the boards themselves have changed little. Most boards are still either one piece wood, wood laminate, or of a polymer composition.
The present invention provides a significant advancement in skateboard technology and design by incorporating distinct board and frame assemblies to which the wheels and trucks are mounted.